The Sea Is My Domain
by Persassy The Hero
Summary: Percy screwed up. Harry had to re-attend Hogwarts and relive the horror of the past. With Percy as the new 'Good Guy Professor' of Hogwarts, how will things change? There will be sacrifices, with no doubt, in order to survive in the cruel world. [RE-WRTTIEN VERSION OF 'A Professor That Came Across The Sea']
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is Persassy The Hero with a rewritten version of 'A Professor That Came Across The Sea". Please note that there are major changes in this story and will differ from the previous one. You can think of this as a whole new story, just with the same general idea.**

**Not much romance.**

**I suck at those.**

**Thank you and hopefully enjoy.**

oO0Oo

The Dead were supposed to be left alone. They were not to be messed with, no mortal or god was allowed to bring them back to the domain of the living. Not even Hades, the god of the Dead and king of the Underworld, could get away with such a crime.

"Perseus Jackson" A loud voice boomed across the throne room of Mount Olympus. "Do you accept your punishment?"

A certain black haired boy stood under the gaze of the mighty god of the Sky. His once twinkling eyes held an unbearable amount of emotion. The color of the sea was long gone and was replaced by a dull, boring green.

"I do"

oO0Oo

"Did you hear? Harry Potter's going to re-attend Hogwarts too!"

"I'm not looking forward to failing all of my classes..."

"I got a new owl!"

"You think I'll be in the Quidditch team this year?"

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, a magically concealed station where young witches and wizards came to board the Hogwarts express, was crowded with excited new and experienced students. It was a new start for most people. You-Know-Who was gone, defeated by the famous Harry Potter, and despite the loss of many, people kept the magical spirit on going by sending their children to Hogwarts again.

"So, who's going to be the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor?" A tall red head who stood taller than most people on the platform asked a smaller green eyed boy.

Harry shrugged, he honestly did not care. All he wanted to do was have fun like he did in his earlier days before everything started. Bloody hell, that made him sound old.

"I promised my mum that I would bring back a perfect score this year, like I always did." Hermione, a bushy haired girl, stated. Her tone wasn't smug nor bragging, she was merely saying the obvious fact. "Are you two going to at least make an effort to make non-failing grades?"

Ron scrunched up his eyebrows and put on his 'Thinking Pose'. "Nah. Too much work." He said after a while. Hermione slammed her palm on her forehead and sighed.

"_Gah!_"

The trio turned their head towards the sudden surprised yelp that came from within the crowd. Of course, curiosity got the best of them and they made their towards the source.

Many snickered and snorted.

"What's going on-" Hermione asked with a frown but halted when she saw what the others were seeing.

There, on the floor by the brick wall you had to pass in order to enter Platform 9 and 3/4, was a rather tall black haired man sprawled across the ground. His robe was crinkled and his suitcase was several feet away from him.

Ron and Harry had to fake a cough to conceal their laughter.

"Oh my." Hermione whispered with concern. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Does it look like I am?" The man mumbled as he stood up, brushing invisible dust from his knee. "Damn portal thing. Have you people ever heard of a normal entrance, like a door?"

Hermione's nose crinkled at the barely hidden insult "Well it wasn't our fault that you crashed."

She huffed and marched away from the man and dragged Harry and Ron by their wrists.

"I've never seen him before" Harry said, it was more of a question.

"Maybe a new professor?" Ron suggested.

They soon arrived at the train where other students were piling in and entered the Hogwarts Express.

Harry was struck by how familiar the hall and the carts looked and marveled at how it didn't change a bit. He had missed it. The laughter and cheerfulness of his fellow schoolmates and the leathery smell of the seats.

The three of them found an empty cart and practically crashed into the seats.

"This brings back memories" Ron murmured. "This had better be a good year."

Harry silently agreed and watched the last of the students pile in the train through the window. A new start was always good, right?

Obviously not.

The door of their cart slid open and Harry watched with mild interest as the man they had seen on the floor previously enter. Hermione scowled from the fresh memory of the man's rude words.

"Sorry, all the other carts were full." He apologized and gave them a kind smile, sliding the door shut behind him. Hermione's eyes widened slightly at the man's soft tone.

_Maybe he was just cranky about the fall_, Harry mused, _I would be if I were him._

"So..." The man started awkwardly as he sat next to Harry. "I'm Percy."

Ron choked on his own spit and spluttered, "_Percy?_"

"Um, yeah?" Percy raised an eyebrow, slightly offended. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no" Ron stuttered as he flushed. "It's just that you have the same name as my brother. I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger"

"Harry Potter"

Harry had to admit he was a little disappointed when Percy didn't react at all to his name except flashing a smile. He rather enjoyed the shocked expression on other's faces caused by his identity.

"I hope we get along well."

oO0Oo

**So! How was it? Good, Bad, Horrible?**

**I will update about once or twice a week, maybe even three times. Depends.**

**Thank you and have a nice day.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But wait!**

**.**

**.**

**Could you spend just 5 seconds of your life to entertain me by answering these daily questions?**

**(For those who are new, I rather enjoy asking questions)**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Question Of The Day (QOTD)**

**:Have you ever eaten clay or Play Doh?:**


	2. A Second Personality

**You guys are awesome, above 80 follows with one chapter?! :O**

**I wuv you dear readers 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJO**

**oO0Oo**

**A Second Personality**

**oO0Oo**

Perseus Jackson, one of the Heroes of Olympus, a Savior, a Demigod Prodigy, a Loyal Soldier.

Such a pity that the Fates decided that the son of Poseidon needed a 'Status Update'.

Now he was a goddamn _wizard._ At least, he was supposed to be pretending to be one and let me tell you, Percy was no actor.

He snorted to himself with mild amusement as he watched the green luscious trees speed away from the window of his cart. The train ride had been rather... uneventful, Percy decided. The only climax was when Ron practically flipped and demanded to know what Percy's earphones were, calling him a _Muggle Expert. _

Ah, that's what Wizards and Witches called mortals, Percy reminded himself. Such weird names. But again, if the Wizards happened to gain knowledge of demigods _they_ would think he was weird. Seriously, how much of a weirdo could you become if you were already waving around sticks yelling gibberish. Probably waving around swords and having freakish abilities. Screw you ADHD.

"Say..." Percy was snapped out of his own thoughts when Harry's voice broke the silence. "What year are you in? I've never seen you be-"

"What house are you in?" Ron cut in, earning an irritated glance from Harry. The ginger's eyes contained a small amount of curiosity.

"I..." Percy faltered. "Err, I'm in Griiieeee... Griphony or something like that."

Smooth. He had to blame his dyslexia with that one, who in the right mind named a house like that?

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You mean Gryffindor?" She corrected.

"Probably." Percy shrugged. Heat rushed up to his neck with embarrassment when Hermione looked at him like he was a retard.

"Like I said," Harry said, making sure Ron made no attempt to interrupt him again. "We've never seen you before."

Just as Percy opened his mouth to speak, the door of their cart slid open and a pleasant looking old lady stepped in.

"Would any of you kids like to buy anything?" She asked, pulling a cart filled with candies and drinks behind her.

"I think we're fine, thank you." Hermione smiled after a while when no one made a move to buy anything.

The trio continued to chat away, successfully increasing Percy's boredom when they started talking about flying chairs in a house with a frightened cat on it. Of course Percy didn't miss the occasional glance Harry gave him whenever he thought Percy wasn't looking.

Percy didn't know when, but a moment later his eyelids started to droop until blissful sleep took over him.

o0O0o

_The rush of his adrenaline caused his heart to thump faster, beating at a ridiculous pace. He could feel his face covered with grime and dirt, as well as dried blood. There were bodies all over the place, monsters and demigods._

_The scream of pain and roar of agony sounded far away with blood rushing in his ears._

**_It's quite frightening isn't it? _**_A soothing voice rang in his head. **You are too young to know pain. Were you able to imagine your friends and family dying around you? Your home burning to the ground in ashes? I couldn't. Until it actually happened. My comrades and allies falling as bit by bit my hope was being eaten away...**_

_'Get out of my head' he thought. Even as he mentally said it, he knew it was pitiful. Feeble with no force or determination behind the empty words. 'Get out, get out'_

**_Surrender now Perseus, and perhaps you'll be...spared. _**_The voice continued. **I will train you as my successor, a perfect soldier. Join me.**_

_'I won't listen to you Gaea' He ducked an incoming attack from a hellhound before stabbing another one. But he knew, deep inside, that soon he would be overwhelmed by the near invincible army of monsters._

_The world proved him right as he realized that he was surrounded by various types of Greek monsters in a loose circle, their eyes menacing with no mercy. Claws flexing with anticipation._

_Then it came, the spear thrown at him with deadly precision which he did not have any time to block or dodge._

_He instinctively threw his arms in front of him._

_He heard the unmistakable sound of flesh being torn apart by the sharp point of the spear head._

**_Time's up,_**_ The voice cackled, **Game Over.**_

oO0Oo

Percy's eyes snapped open the moment he felt himself flying across the cart, yelping as gravity took control and crashed him down the other side. He blinked in confusion until he noticed that the outside world was no longer moving.

The train had stopped.

"Are you guys okay?" Percy managed to groan out as he eyed Hermione, Harry, and Ron with concern.

"I think so." Harry muttered as he rubbed his head, the boy helped his friends up. "What happened? One moment we're talking and then the train just stopped so suddenly!"

Percy's head snapped up when a scream split the confused silence.

Almost instantly, the trio had whipped out their respective wands and peeked out the small crack of the door. Percy followed their examples out of pure curiosity.

Immediately, his twinkling sea green eyes darkened, resembling a stormy ocean with the waves crashing restlessly.

Things were about to get pretty ugly.

oO0Oo

The moment Harry landed his eyes outside, he regretted it. There were many students thrown here and there, slowly picking themselves up but what caught Harry's eyes were three figures slowly making their way towards them.

Harry's breath was caught in his throat.

Two out of the three new appearances were abnormally huge. The other one looking seemingly normal.

One of the figure was this _beast _with midnight black pelt reminded Harry of a monster hybrid between a wolf and a lion with claws the easily bigger than Harry's fist. The other one was a inhumanly tall "woman" with a green tint in her skin. Her legs were replaced with two thick trunks that looked suspiciously like a serpent's body and she was clad in a green armor with a deadly looking spear.

The final intruder threw Harry off guard.

She was a young girl with short brown hair and olive skin, with eyes that could melt any man's heart. He had the sudden urge to walk up to the girl and... _hug_ her. Embrace her. He wanted her to be his and only his. He thought he caught a wiff of her scent, it was... Pleasant.

_Ginny._ A small part of his mind said. _You love Ginny Weasley. _

It was as if Harry had been caught in a spell, dipped in cold water, had a really bad headache and broke free of the spell. His head felt woozy and he no longer felt the affection for the total stranger he did a moment ago. Harry was more than a little confused. One thing was clear, however, as he studied the three figures closely.

These newcomers intended to do harm. It was pretty obvious with the look of evil glinting in each of their eyes.

"I ssssmell ssssomething sssupiciousss." The snake woman hissed, Harry caught a glimpse of her forked tongue whipping in and out.

The monster dog hybrid growled and sniffed. For a terrifying moment the beast's eyes locked with his and stared at him. Lava red and green clashed before the monster decided Harry wasn't time worthy and continued sniffing elsewhere.

"Be quiet." The little brunette girl snapped with a surprising amount of authority. "You are here because of mine and our Lady's orders."

"Assss you wissssh." The half-serpent woman bowed, Harry did not miss the look of loathing in her eyes.

The three unknown figures looked around for a little longer until the brunette- obviously the leader- clasped her hands together.

"Our dear Lady's orders were clear" She stated. "But..."

She licked her lips and smacked them together, her eyes landing on a seemingly unconscious boy that was sitting against the wall.

"I could use a meal to restore my strength."

Harry's eyes widened in alarm and horror as he realized what was happening.

"She's going to _eat _him." Ron whimpered. Hermione shushed him but she too, was shaking visibly.

_Too many deaths already happened. _Harry thought. _Mostly my fault because I was a coward. A weak coward._

Determination surged through him as he gripped his wand tighter. "I'm going to-", Harry managed to start but stopped when a gentle but firm hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Stay here" Percy said. He didn't meet Harry's eyes.

"No!" Harry hissed and pointed at the unconscious boy who was being approached by the brown haired girl. "He's in danger and-"

"I never said that was an option did I?"

Harry's body and mind froze the moment Percy finally turned to look at him. His eyes were...

_Burdened._

Eyes with the look way too old for a teen like Percy, eyes that saw way too much. It was terrifying. Harry felt like a lowly mouse cowering under the gaze of an eagle. Maybe he was.

He was dimly aware of Percy pushing him aside and sliding the door open. Hermione just stared at the man as he stepped outside to the hallway of the train. They were utterly useless in the current situation. Somehow, they _knew _that spells were useless against the sudden intruders. That any offensive move they knew would do nothing. They were powerless.

"Hmm?"

The brunette girl who was stalking her way towards her "meal" stopped as she noticed Percy grimly standing several meters away from her.

The beast-like dog snarled and flexed its claws.

"Who isssss he?" The half-serpent woman hissed. "How dare he ssstand in our way. Carla, let'sss finisssh him."

Percy stared at them with a blank look, "Will you leave if I ask you to?"

This clearly threw the three monsters off.

"What?!" The now named Carla demanded. "Are you too stupid to realize what kind of situation you are in? Currently, if I'm not mistaken, we are your superiors!"

The two followers nodded eagerly, the snake woman held up her spear.

Percy tilted his head sideways in a questioning way, "What if I told you that you _are _mistaken?"

"_That's it!_" Carla shrieked, her eyes became dangerously bright. "I don't care if we were ordered to not cause a mess! I will kill you, you insolent human!"

She leaped towards Percy with monstrous strength, both of her arms raised and ready to claw her target.

"I _did _ask nicely, didn't I?" Percy said quietly.

_SPLAT_

Harry took in a sudden breath, eyes widening in horror and threatening to become even bigger. Everything became silent, even the snake woman and dog hybrid didn't dare make a sound. It took Harry a long while before his mind could process what had just happened.

There, in the middle of the hallway of the train, stood Percy. Carla's mouth was open but no sound came out.

_Drip, drip, drip._

A puddle of dark red liquid started to form on the floor, increasing in size as more blood steadily added to it. Percy's face was now splattered with the same substance but his expression stayed the same. Cold and uncaring.

_He had struck through Carla's chest with his bare hands._

The demon like girl coughed up blood and spit, spraying Percy with even more of the thick liquid. His bloodied hand looked like it was sprouting from her back, the hand that tore through flesh and bone with pure strength.

"Never thought anything else than Celestial Bronze could harm you?" Percy's voice was deathly steady.

"Y-you..." Carla managed to stutter out, more blood spilled out of her mouth.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut at the gruesome sight, gripping his head and sinking down to the ground as the she-demon let out a blood curling scream and disappeared in a shower of yellow dust.

Ron and Hermione were gripping each other's arms as if it was their last hold of sanity - which was basically what it was.

Percy calmly wiped the blood off his arm that went through the monster's chest and focused his eyes at the remaining two intruders.

"If you don't want to end up like the empousa... Run away"

The snake woman and demon hound shook with fear as a crazed grin formed on Percy's face.

"And tell you 'Dear Lady' that I will find and kill her..."

All of the conscious Hogwarts student in the train shivered at the tone of his word.

_"Painfully"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Whelp, that escalated quickly O.O**

**I forgot to mention that Percy WILL be like a little bit OOC. Nothing major, he's not gonna go evil and all that but just a little bit OOC-ness. It'll be explained later on.**

**I honestly didn't like my writing on this chapter :P**

**Too rushed and not detailed.**

**AAAnyway.**

**.**

**.**

**Before you go..**

**.**

**.**

**Would you care to spend 5 second of your life to answer these questions solely for my entertainment?**

**.**

**.**

**Question of the Day (QOTD)**

**:If you had a boyfriend/Girlfriend, and you are NOT allowed to breakup with them, would you cheat on him/her for a better person?:**

**.**

**My Answer**

**:I wouldn't (more like CAN't) because it's hard enough for me to find ONE person that finds me attractive:**

**(Goes to a corner to cry)**


	3. Missing Puzzle Pieces

**Yo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJO**

**oO0Oo**

**Missing Puzzle Pieces**

**oO0Oo**

"-oy your feast!"

Harry blinked rapidly. His eyes screwed up at the sudden bright lighting and ears protesting against the loud voices ringing around him. He was confused.

_Really _confused.

All Harry could remember was...nothing. Even without the memories of what he was doing previously, he knew that this wasn't the place where he should be. He shouldn't have been sitting on a bench in front of a table with food piled on top of golden platters. Nor should he be squished between Neville and Hermione. He _definitely _was _not _supposed to be inside the Great Hall.

The sudden nausea was unexpected and he gripped the table with his hands as Harry dangerously swayed. This, of course, alarmed Hermione immediately.

"Harry!" She exclaimed and steadied him by holding his shoulder.

Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione, leaned forward to take a better look at his friend, "Bloody... you look pale"

Harry clasped his right hand on to his mouth when he felt the breakfast he ate earlier rising up to his throat. Neville shot up from his seat and leaped back, his eyes darting around for any trash bin near by.

"I'm fine. Really." Harry lied once the bile taste disappeared. Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead as a sharp headache started to bounce around his skull. "I don't really understand what's going on though."

Ron's eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that..." The black haired boy looked between Hermione and Ron. "I can't exactly remember what I'm doing here."

Alarm flashed in Hermione's brown eyes.

"I knew we had to take him to the hospital wing after he practically smashed his head when the train stopped!" Ron said in a demanding tone. "I _told _you there was a nasty bump on the back of his head."

_Train...stopped?_

A small strand of memory flared up the moment Ron finished his sentence.

_Train stopping. Three people. No, __monsters.__ Percy, bloodbath, screaming._

Harry gripped his knees with his hands as a wisp of dreamlike events flashed before his eyes. It was hazy, almost like an illusion, and impossible to get a strong grasp on.

"Di-didn't we meet this Percy Jackson person on the train?" Harry asked, sweat nearly drenching his face and making his shaggy bangs to stick.

"Eh?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Who? No, never mind that, we seriously have to get you to the Hospital Wing Harry! You look like you just saw something horrible." She grasped his arm and pleaded when Harry shook it off.

"Just t-tell me. What happened?" Harry pinched the flesh between his eyes as another round of headache attacked.

Neville arrived at the scene, almost tripping because of his own robes with a large paper bag clutches in one hand. Hermione waved at him to sit down and he did, noticing that the bag wasn't necessary anymore.

"Well," Ron scratched his chin with a thoughtful look. "We were sitting in our seats all peaceful with Neville. Y'know, birds chirping and and us chatting like there was no tomor-"

"Don't get off track Ron" Hermione sighed.

"_As I was saying before somebody rudely interrupted_." Ron strained his words while looking at her pointedly. "Then out of nowhere the Hogwarts Express just stopped. We were basically sent flying everywhere and then that's when you hit your head pretty hard on the edges of the seats. All of us were told it was a technical issue. Nobody was hurt critically. Until now that is. Just look at yourself now mate!"

Ron gestured his hand at Harry.

"A nasty bruise on you head _and _partial amnesia! Bloody amnesia! You can't even remember walking into the castle with your own two feet, eating and talking with your own mo-"

Hermione smacked the back of Ron's fiery head.

"I thought...I thought we rode on the express with Percy? Didn't he sit next to me and across from you?" Harry made pained expression. "I'm pretty sure I don't remember being with Neville."

The bushy haired brunette gave Harry a questioning look while Neville lowered his head at the comment. Was he so unnoticeable that he was mistaken for another person?

"Oh not that way." Harry quickly corrected himself. "I'm just having trouble remembering..."

He trailed off as his gaze wandered off to the long table where the professors were seated.

There on the front of the Great Hall, by the professors, seated next to Professor Flitwick, was a rather tall man with messy black hair and twinkling green eyes. It was just then when Headmistress McGonagall stood up while giving a small cough.

"Eh hem." She rasped while tapping her spoon to a small crystal cup. The clear sound rang through the giant room. "Before we go any further, I'd like to introduce you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Perseus Jackson."

The crowd clapped and whooped as the newest addition stood up and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, thank you." He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed with all the attention he gained. "But I'd like to go by Percy instead, Perseus makes me feel old." Professor Flitwick glared and that young man and muttered something what suspiciously sounded like "Young people these days..."

The students clapped once again with some whistles. There were a few exceptions though, however, on the Gryffindor table as Hermione, Ron, and Nevilles' eyes landed on Harry with a look of shock. Their jaws at the verge of unhinging itself.

The only thought running through Harry's mind while surrounded by loud and obnoxious students was,

_Did I manage to become a candidate for the next Divination class professor?_

oO0Oo

Percy sighed as he closed the door quietly behind him. He looked around the room for a bit, spotting a few exotic looking furniture and some shady looking corners. He hoped not a lot of spiders lurked in them.

Becoming a professor at Hogwarts came with quite a number of benefits, he thought.

He was provided his very own room- which he was currently in- at the private quarters for the professors and saved seats during meals. Percy dropped his dark blue suitcase on the wooden floor with a heavy thud and slumped against the door, slowly sliding down so he was crouching with his back leaning against the hard wood.

He did his best not to show it in front of everyone, but inside he was absolutely _exhausted._ With a shuddering breath, Percy dragged his hands down his face, his skin stretched and gave off a not at all pleasant expression.

The son of Poseidon was never good with using the Mist, so obviously he was not feeling his best after manipulating the _entire student populations' _mind. Not to mention he did a terrible job at it. Anyone with proper sight could see several people confused here and there, asking their friends about what had just happened. Fortunately, by the end of the meal, most of them were convinced that it was only their imagination.

Percy walked to the bathroom, his shoulders slumping with tiredness. He placed his index finger on the faucet as he reached the sink.

_Pstchhh_

Water spewed out of the tap and started to sprinkle everything in reach, slowly covering the floor with tiny water droplets. Percy patiently waited until a rainbow formed and fished out a golden coin out of his robe pocket.

A drachma. Without giving it a second glance he tossed it to the miniature rainbow and chanted, "_Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Olympus."_

The rainbow shimmered before morphing into an portal-like oval, Percy recognized the throne room of Olympus in the image. It was mostly vacant, he realized, and the only one present was Poseidon.

The Lord of Horses showed mild surprise at the sudden image of his son. "Perseus." He greeted, Percy nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey,"

"You could be a little less casual with a god." Poseidon coughed into his hand.

Percy raised an eyebrow "You want me to be all formal? Between father and son?"

"No, of course not."

"Thought so."

"So... Is there anything you need to report?" Poseidon clasped his hands together and shrunk to human size.

"Nothing really. Except," Percy paused. "I just... Kind of lost control. Again."

The god of the sea instantly became grim, "Anyone hurt? Deaths?"

"Fortunately I only disposed of a stray Empousa, it was about to hurt one of the students anyway." Percy shrugged.

Poseidon sighed, "Percy... I know I told you multiple times but-"

"I know, I know." His son quickly reassured him. "I can't afford to lose my mind without consequences. I'm working on it, and it's becoming less frequent."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah, well, I have to go now. Bye" Percy waved a little and his father returned a eye-crinkle smile before the image distorted in a twisted way and vanished. The spewing water automatically stopped and the rainbow disappeared.

Percy ran a hand through his messy black hair and walked out of the bathroom, crashing on to the bed as it squeaked in protest. Tomorrow would be a long day, he thought. Percy's eyes suddenly widened and he sat up quickly, his heart racing at the rapid rush of adrenaline.

_How the hell was he supposed to teach when he wasn't even a Wizard._

He groaned and slammed his face into one of the pillows.

_You're a dumbass, Jackson._

oO0Oo

Argus Filch was not a happy man today. Not. Happy.

His gait was uneven and twitchy as he made his way down to the station where the Hogwarts Express was stationed.

"Technical issues? Bah!" He muttered to himself. "They should've complained to those who charmed the damn thing instead of coming to me!"

Mrs. Norris meowed as she matched her paw steps with her owners.

"I know sweetie." Filch's tone switched from unpleasant to sugar coated in a matter of seconds. "But after dealing with this we can go back to catching little critters poking their rotten noses in the hallways."

The cat swayed her bushy tail and mewed.

The caretaker sped up his legs as he caught sight of the bright red Hogwarts Express, the paint gleaming from the lamp posts stationed next to it in the dark. As Filch arrived, he walked around the giant machine's engine and took a step inside the control room.

"There's absolutely nothing out of control!" He growled after a moment of inspection. He ran his hand over the controls and even took a look underneath the seats just to be sure.

A sudden spitting sound startled him and Filch scurried onto his feet. In the middle or the train was Mrs. Norris, her back arched and fur on end, hissing at the walls of the magical train.

"Mrs. Norris?" Filch carefully approached the obviously frightened cat. "Is there someone on-"

He stopped abruptly, small and watery eyes becoming as round as saucers at the sight in front of him. Mrs. Norris quickly hid behind her owner's scrawny legs and continued to hiss at whatever disturbed her.

The usual beige and brown interior of the train was now splashed with a new color, vibrant and red, the Hogwarts Express was now reeking with the smell of iron. Argus Filch snatched up his precious cat and leaped out of the machine with strength that could've fooled his old age and _ran. _He ran and yelled colorful words at the sky while running away with incredible speed from the sight he had witnessed.

Blood.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**I uploaded a lot earlier than I expected. :P**

**Btw the answers to the QOTD are absolutely hilarious XD**

**Yeah, and don't expect me to drop hints in the A/N for future events because spoiling is not my thing.**

**Bye**

**.**

**.**

**Wait! Before you go**

**.**

**.**

**Please entertain me with ANOTHER QOTD please ;D**

**.**

**.**

**QOTD (Question of The Day)**

**:What are some of the weirdest things you do when you're alone in your house?:**

**Be honest**

**.**

**MY ANSWER**

**:I once sang the spanish Alphabet while completely naked with an underwear on my head while eating ice-cream and dancing like fuck:**

**(I have no life)**


End file.
